Don't let me go
by Michiru Kino
Summary: Yuuki has left Zero for Kaname, and now feels the full weight of her choice   Yuuki x Zero    PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE!  *I'm updating this, so watch for changes!*
1. Chapter 1

Cross Yuuki-san hated herself.

Actually she hated everything that had become of her. Her life had fallen apart ever since she left Zero for Kaname. As a pureblood princess, she was expected to be the picture of perfection. She was to be a role model to women and children all around the world. Everything she did, she had to think about. She walked, talked,ate,slept and even relaxed as a prim and proper princess. Though her being always radiated calm,grace and serenity on the outside, the inside was struggling to break free of the shackles of proper life. she found herself wishing she would die some days, others she just wanted to be loved.

Kaname who she once thought was a caring and gentle soul who loved her, had a sort of falling out. When she left with him it only took her 6 weeks to see through his loving fasquede. He was very harsh on her, because he wanted her to be the perfect wife. He wanted her to dote on his every action and love him with every fiber of her essence. He wanted her to always want him. but that was one thing she could never do. although she tried very hard, she could never forget one person.

Kiriyuu-Zero. She thought of Zero constantly. She had dreams where she could go back to Zero and be captured in his loving embrace, where she could be truly loved and escape this prison. Although her soul ached for Zero and his beautiful and true love, she knew she never could. Because he took an oath to kill every pureblood vampire, and she was a pureblood vampire. She became so depressed that she stopped eating, she stopped doing everything, basically. She would hole herself up in her room and cry for hours on end. When she was there in her room, she would go into fits of utter misery, she took up cutting,burning and plain mutilation. She wanted to have the evidence that she was not happy written on her body for anyone to see. There was only one release of these bottled up feelings.

She played could play the piano, cello and she sang. she never did those when she was human, but when she became a vampire, she decided to take them up, she had an eternity, right? At first she didn't fancy any of them, but when she realised that music was the way to let her spirit cry out and be loose, she took every opportunity to play. The music she wrote, she poured her heart and soul out of. She wanted the world to know of her plight, torn between two lives, two faces and two souls.

When she was sitting at the table with Kaname she was just thinking about the piano. she thought of the gorgeous ivory keys, and how they felt worn and smooth under her long,slender fingers. she could feel her blood boiling in anticipation to let her fingers feel that warmth, to let her ears hear the soft but steady sound of the large and majestic instrument. as soon as he left the table she almost ran to the piano. then she pounced on the keys, driving her fingers down on the soft planks. the song had a turbulent and evocative melody to it, with a strong bass and a miserable soprano. she could feel the feelings of rage, sorrow, wretchedness and misery flowing from her mind, to her fingers and then through the keys in the heavy Victorian air. she then picked up the speed of the song, from largo to allegro. and as she played lyrics formed in her mind. she opened her mouth and let her voice escape from her body as she sang the tremulous verses.

I'm slipping ,falling to the ground.

When will my body be found?.

i thought that things would be perfect,

but in the end they just went wrong.

Why couldn't i have just died that day?

i wish that it would've happened that way

now , because of my foolishness

I am trapped in this porcelain body.

I long to set my spirit free

not to be encompassed in this morose body

not to be chained to the floor,

but to spread my long forgotten wings and soar

soar through the sky, fast and high

let my screams echo through the fortress of clouds

let my worries fly away

and never be found today.

She sang on, she felt amazing as thought she was flying, letting her mind go out the door as she embraced the feelings of hope she thought she had once lost. When the song took on a somber tone, her voice lowered and she let the words she had desperately wanted to speak, be released.

Why can you just go away?

I hate you , and it was my mistake

being such a fool, and never seeing through your vapid and hideous eyes

so don't think that i love you, because I don't

its all a disguise.

When Kaname was walking through the door, he heard a voice in the music room. he stopped to listen for a moment, before shaking his head and moving on. It was just Yuuki after all he thought. She was a beauty, her hair was a dark chocolate color, and her eyes were amber and mahogany. her pale creamy skin always glowed. She could sing too. her voice sounded like nothing he had ever heard. The melodious tones of her voice could carry such emotion thorough them, that it could stop his heart. As he walked on he picked up the last few words of the tune she was playing. Rage seized up his heart, and her just saw red. he bolted to the music room where Yuuki was playing. As he watched tears slid out from her closed eyelids and splashed onto the keys. He just stared then, as he became cool and collected. her whole body was shaking and moving with the melody of the song. she looked as if she wanted to fall in a heap onto the floor and cry. when he started to listen to the song, her lyrics changed into ones of longing and regret. when she was singing he heard the words flow from her heart out to be heard for miles.

I'm sorry I broke your heart, my violet eyed love

I was so cruel to let you go

I want to see your soft silver hair

you gorgeous gaze and your kind smile

I've longed for the day when I could rush to your side

encompass you in my arms

and be loved by your tender arms

please forgive me Zero...

Kaname couldn't think, he couldn't feel. In one fluid motion he broke the piano and hurled Yuuki off the bench. Why did that bitch love him?His thoughts turned murderous as he faced that little whore. He watched her eyes widen as she cut herself on a jagged edge of the once whole piano. she had a slash running down her arm. Then bloodlust seized him, and he grasped her feeble shoulders. his breathing was out of control, he was shaking her and then he sank his fully stretched fangs on the pale skin that surrounded her neck. She cried out in pain.

Zero never drank her blood this viciously, he was always gentle with her, she thought miserably. Kaname sucked on her glorious blood, and felt her emotions run through him. he felt her utter loathing of him, and how she hated him and how that mongrel Zero frank her blood, and how she loved it . He stopped drinking and grabbed her long hair which was cascading down to her waist, and dragged her to her room. she screamed and hit him, but with all the blood loss,she was no match for him. Before he locked the door he said

"You are the most ungrateful little whore in the world. You can stay her and die for all I care, because you'll never come out" then he closed the door, and let the broken and bleeding girl, sit among her thoughts.

Yuuki just sat there, and wept. his cruel words echoed through her thoughts. her life was hell to begin with, but now with no outlet she just couldn't go on. with a vicious cry she took her long nails and raked them across her flesh. she could only feel the pain explode through the jagged paths her nails created. she wanted to end, right then and she brutally slashed at herself. she couldn't bear to be trapped in her body. she was tired of all the lies and the pain. she couldn't see anymore, or hear. she could only feel the righteous pain cradle her in it's iron grip. she was gasping for air as the blood spewed from her veins to the open floor. she tried to rip her hair out but had been left immobile as the pain from her cuts, seared her arms and legs. she fell into a hazy unconsciousness.

Kaname could smell the blood. He thought ruefully, that bitch deserved it. If she would've forgotten that mangy hunter she could live the lavish life of a princess. He went to the phone and dialed a number. It belonged to his mistress, Yumi. he called her and asked if she wanted to be his bride. It had occurred to him that Yuuki would change her mind, but then it didn't matter, she would be dead withing the hour. a smile curled on his face as he heard lady Yumi accept his request. Now to vacate the house for his new wife...

* * *

Kiriyuu Zero had just returned to his home after hunting a level E. His eyes were dark and clouded as he slowly trudged lived in a reclusive area outside of the city limits. it was an old farmhouse that he had refurbished for him and his faithful horse, White Lilly. As he made his way to his home, he suddenly smelled a...that couldn't be...a vampire? a pureblood, to be exact he thought grimly as he ran to the house and pulled out the Bloody Rose. He almost fell over when he saw exactly who it was. it was...Kaname? what was the king of bastards doing here? as he cocked his gun he spied something in King Pricks arms. The thing was limp and bleeding heavily,blood pouring out onto his lawn. Kaname distastefully threw the lump onto his sidewalk and ran back into the night. Zero felt his blood race as he recognised the familiar scent of that blood wafting from the corpse.

Yuuki? He whispered

She was a mess. Her arms and legs were coated in vicious slash marks and she had bruises everywhere. there was a gash on her stomach and her eyes were puffy. her hair was tangled and greasy. She was asleep too. He had no idea what to do. she was a pureblood! he should be glad that another bane of existane was falling off the face of the earth. but then, he realised that she was the girl he loved, and was in danger.

He dropped the _bloody rose_ and ran to her side. Picking her up, he made his way into the bathroom where he, ran the waters. He was going to take care of her at least, before getting rid of her. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before tears started to stream down her face. She whispered

"Zero? what..." and fainted again. his thoughts turned murderous as his eyes swept over her body. He thought of all the "fun" he was going to have with Kaname. _When he got his hands on thet bastard_... All he could say is that he would regret this. His eyes tenderly flicked over Yuuki's form before he got up and stopped the water. He decided to clean her up so that he could see her injuries better. He picked her up and carried her to the bath, before stripping her and setting her down into the lukewarm water. she winced unconsciously as the water caressed her fresh wounds. Zero took a washcloth and gingerly wiped the blood on her arms off. As he tended to her wounds he realised that she had done the same for him when he had first come into her life.

After witnessing the gruesome murder of his parents, he was in a state of emotional disarray. When Chairman cross brought him to his house, he was placed into her care. She had taken care of him, wiped off the blood on his body and then was always there if he needed emotional support. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he saw all the damage to her body. He swore that he would never want this to happen to anybody, no matter if they were human or pureblood. this was mortal pain and agony at its worst. when she was cleaned, he lifted her out of the bloodstained water. He dried her body with a soft towel and put her in a set of his pyjamas. He then put her in his bed and looked at her as she stirred fretfully. then he went outside to scrub the crime scene from his lawn. As he scrubbed he thought

" _why did the prick take her here? and what the hell happened_?". he finished and went into the house to clean up any more blood before bathing himself.

* * *

Yuuki woke up in an unfamiliar place. she groggily realised that she wasn't in her house, or in her bed. She then noticed that she wasn't alone. As she craned her neck and tried to sit up, so she could see whoever was with her, her muscles spasmed and a sharp cry of pain escaped her lips. A moment later the person was at her side, amethyst eyes clouded with worry. She felt her mind go blank and she whispered

"Zero?" she hurt like hell and was wondering what was going on. He looked into her frightened eyes and spoke in his own lovely voice'

Yuuki, what happened to you? Are you all right?". she tried to speak but she could only sob and she remembered the horror of that nights events. her body racked with sobs as she flung her arms around his strong abdomen. he pulled her close and murmured into her ear

" Don't worry, your safe now Yuuki. I won't let anything happen to you ever again" She looked in his eyes, which were riddled with love,compassion and worry.

"Don't let me go, Zero, Please don't let me go." He wrapped both his arms around her and said

" I promise I never will"and he rocked the girl of his dreams to a rest full dream. She groggily realised, that her long thought of fantasy had come true. She was in Zero's arms, finally, and as he looked down at her with compassionate eyes, she whispered

"I love you, Zero" and placed her hand on his cheek.

* * *

He was a bit shell shocked, really. but then he smiled one of his private smiles and covered her feeble hand with his strong one. He placed a kiss on her forehead before humming a lullaby to her. She closed her eyes in content and fell off into a wonderland.

When Yuuki woke up, she felt as if she had entered heaven. The past year had been really tough on her. She thought of all the times when she had waited for Kaname to return home so she might have an ounce of love directed towards her heavy heart, but he would return home at all hours of the night. A cold shiver raced from the base of her skull down to her spine. She couldn't believe that she had tried suicide. When she attempted sitting up, warm and strong hands pushed her back down into the pillow. they didn't let go, either.

Zero? Why am I here?

He looked in his angel's soft mahogany eyes,and saw them widen prettily as she adjusted to the lighting.

I won't tell you,Yuuki,until you tell me how you got like this, and he gestured to her arms, which had scars lining them, marring the pale creamy complexion of her skin. Her eyes darted to the left, and she bit her lip. Then with a determined gleam in her eyes, and with much difficulty, she sat up and placed her delicate hand on his arm.

"Zero"she said, whih startled him a bit. He looked in her expressive eyes, which radiated sorrow and anguish. he let a growl slip past his lips. What had that bastard done to her? pulling him once again from his reverie she spoke in a wavering small voice

"Zero, Tell me how I ended up here, with you"With a sigh he told her

" Yuuki, I saw Kaname bring you up to my doorstep, throw you on my doorstep, and leave". He regretted telling her, because her eyes welled up with tears, and they began streaming down her face, marking her face with disappointment, as she realised how stupid she was for thinking Kaname ever loved couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore,

"Yuuki" he whispered, making her jerk her head towards him. he then wrapped an arm around her abdomen, pulling her closer to him, with the other hand he tenderly caressed her face, and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Then he slowly brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her. It was tentative, he was trying to calm her, but then as she responded to him, he took both hands, and encircled her back, drawing her impossibly closer to him as they continued the kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant against his and he could taste salt as she started to cry again. It worried him and he pulled away, only before he could withdraw an inch, hands grasped his jaw and tugged him back to her.

Zero started to pull away, but she wanted to keep on kissing. She had been deprived of any physical contact that could ever exude love,and she wasn't about to end this feeling. Her heart was fluttering madly as she grabbed his face and crushed his mouth back on hers. Her heart leaped when he responded just as strong, and he put more passion and love then she had ever previously known could exist. She brushed her tongue up against his lips, and immediately, his lips parted and she pushed her tongue against his. Their tongues were tangling with each other, and she felt her broken heart jump and repair itself. She didn't know how, but she was now sitting in Zero's lap, arms crushing him to her and her to him. All she knew is that she loved Zero with all of her heart, and he felt the same. They had to break their kiss, because they couldn't breathe. Zero fell on his back, and pulled her with him. As they lay there, panting, he looked up into her eyes, burning amethyst eyes searing with love. She hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

When they had caught their breath, He released her arms from his waist and sat up. Her head jerked to the side as she looked at him, wondering what had happened. He grinned and pulled her up with him, so she could sit in his lap, facing him. Thier faces were only inches apart, and he lifted his hand and gently placed it on the side of her face. She smiled, and covered is hand with hers. Finally after gazing in her eyes, he asked her

"Yuuki, what happened to you?" she sighed and her hands collapsed in her lap. He held her hands and asked again. She averted her eyes and explained to him how she hadn't been loved by anyone for a year, how no one ever spoke to her, and of how Kaname was so cruel to her. His eyes narrowed murderously, when he thought of that pompous, arrogant motherfucking bastard. She caught his gaze, and laid her hands on his chest, which was heaving as he thought of what he was going to do to Kaname. Yuuki said

" I love you, Zero. I'm sorry I broke your heart, thinking that he loved me". His eyes widened, before settling down. Although he was not smiling, his eyes were.

"Yuuki, I love you too, and I promise that I will never leave your side, ever again" He started to turn his head away, but her hands had found his face and he was caught up in a soul searing kiss again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I've decided to have a little...fun with the characters ;) I think my inner demon of fluff has been released. slight lemon! enjoy! ( I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does) (SHES LUCKY!)**

Yuuki rested her head on the back of the tub, breathing heavily. Zero had to go hunting again, and he let her stay at his house. So here she was, just waiting for him to come home. She almost felt married to him, and so she felt it her duty to wait for him. Sighing, she slid further into the tub,submerging her head in the bubbly water. She had been sitting in the tub for about an hour. She noticed that the scars and bruises were finally healing. A thought had fluttered through her as she stared down at her waist length hair. It was a bit of a pain to deal with, it took her forever to dry it, and it gave her a solemn,regal look which she hated. Suddenly she surged out of the tub, dispelling most of the water on the floor, before charging naked through the house. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found exactly what she was looking for, scissors! Flying back to the bathroom,she skidded in the water before falling. She sat on the floor for a minute,before breaking out in a giggle. As she sat there giggling her head off, she was thinking about how Kanam... The bastard would've dealt with this scene. Gingerly she sat up, rubbing her thigh with the scissor free hand. When she stood up, she took her hair, and held it in a ponytail that was to the upper half of her back. It only took her a minute to say

"goodbye" to the old, bastard obsessed part of her, and took the scissors and with a great snip! cut it off. She then fine tuned her hair, before stopping. Her hair was at the same length it was when she was at Cross Academy,she mused. After throwing her hair out, she went to go put some clothes on and Wham! She fell in the giant bathwater puddle, and slid across the slick floor. Her head was hurting and she was dizzy. She laid down on the floor, and fell asleep.

Zero had returned from hunting with a feeling of excitement. He was running at top speed just to get home. While running, he thought of how nice it would be to see someone else, no a goddess at his home. A small smile had crept on his face. When he arrived, he took a moment to look at the spot where King Prick had left her. He mused about whether he should be grateful the bastard did that. Rolling his eyes he stepped into his house. He smelled her, and adrenaline coursed through his veins. After dead-bolting the door, he made his way up to the bedroom and he peered inside. Upon entering the room, he noticed Yuuki wasn't there.

"Yuuki? are you here"? No answer. Fear was slowly creeping in his heart, he crept to the bathroom. walking inside, he slipped in a giant puddle. Skimming across the floor, before hitting the wall, He saw Yuuki. She was curled up into a ball just lying on the floor. he crawled over to her before realising two things.

One- She was asleep.

and Two-she was completely naked. staring at her for a bit, a low blush colored his cheeks. his stomach rumbled and his fangs lengthened a bit. Pushing his need for blood away, he stood and picked her up off the floor. Cradling her to his chest, he unconsciously brushed a kiss on her forehead. He then carefully made his way out of the bathroom. he dressed her in yet another set of his pyjamas, before setting her down on the bed. He really wanted to curl up with her, but he had to clean up the water on the floor, before someone really gets hurt. He slowly fried the floor with spare towels and after that, he went back to where Yuuki was lying peacefully on his bed. A shiver ran up his spine and his fangs lengthened even more, cutting into his lips. He shook his head, and sat on the bed next to her, softly stroking her hair.

Yuuki woke up to the amazing feeling of Zero's fingers on her head. She turned to him,eyes wide. He flashed her a wry grin.

" Thanks for setting up the slip n slide in the bathroom" She blushed and crawled deep into the soft covers of his bed, eyes gleaming impishly.

" By the way, I love your hair" he said grinning again. She stared at him, and her gaze averted to his mouth, where his fangs were becoming pronounced.

"Zero"? she asked softly,

"Do you need blood"? His eyes immediately darkened

" No,Yuuki...No, you can't! ". She pushed herself up against him, head in his lap, looking up. His eyes bore into hers,slowly becoming crimson.

"Zero, you know I don't mind, and I owe you. You saved my life" And with that she sat up, unbuttoned her shirt halfway, and brushed her hair off the side o her neck. She noticed that he was looking at her, almost ashamed.

"Zero, I love you, you can take from me. I always loved it when you did" she murmured, scooting closer to him. His eyes darkened again, before he pulled her firmly against his chest. he slowly brought his head down and placed his mouth on her neck. He could feel her heart fluttering in anticipation, and his fangs fully extended. he placed his tongue on her neck, gently drawing circles before inserting his fangs into her neck. He reeled at the sweet taste of her blood, her beautiful scent, and the emotions flowing through her blood. He tasted love, pure unconditional love, and happiness and he slowly drank from her. He felt her hands slide up his back, before resting on his shoulders. When he finished, he noticed a trickle of blood making its way down her neck. he immediately thrust his tongue out to capture the blood, so it wouldn't stain her shoulder. His tongue trailed up her shoulder to the bite marks. Licking them clean, he turned to look in her eyes.

" Are you alright"?he asked nervously. She grasped his face in her hands, eyes twinkling.

" of course I am, Zero. I love you" and she brought his face to hers before bearing down on him, and crushing his face to hers. Ahhh! this was heaven, he thought, while kissing her. her mouth was perfect, warm and soft. She intensified her kiss, and he followed suit. Her hands moved to his hair, grasping it and pulling him even closer. he wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame, and pressed his tongue on her bottom lip, poking around. She groaned and parted her lips. He thrust his tongue in, exploring her mouth. Hers brushed him, sending a shock wave of sensation down on him, making him hold even tighter. All her emotions were being sent with each shock wave. he moaned and fell back, with her on top. She moved her hands to the side of his face, clasping it in her firm wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer. They just kept on kissing, senses ablaze and feeling whole.

She was loving ever minute of this. Zero was incredible. She loved him so much, her heart could almost burst. She began twirling his hair in her fingers, only making him moan even louder. She broke the kiss, finally, and stared in his smoldering eyes.

" I love you,Zero" she said soflty'

I love you too, Yuuki". She snuggled up against his strong chest, and fell asleep. Soon he was asleep too.

**END! Please rate and review! pleeeeeeease! (bats eyelashes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Now I know that the story already ended...but, i couldn't resist being a little evil to Kaname*wink* I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. **** SEQUEL IS OUT*****

Epilogue

Yuuki and Zero carefully walked through the forest, not wanting to make any noise. Hand in hand, they made their way to the Kuran Mansion. Yuuki shuddered a bit, remembering what it was like to be trapped in those stony walls, always looking for something. The cool night air brushed across their cheeks, and their hearts sped up when the gates came into sight. Yuuki had wanted to tell Kaname off, for all the things he had done to her. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt about him. Artemis was fully stretched out, and the Bloody Rose was cocked in anticipation. Zero smiled to himself, He had wanted to do this ever since he laid eyes on that...thing. When they arrived at the door, Yuuki couldn't help but giggle. Zero's head whipped around to see Yuuki's face full of evil glee. _She's scarier than I would've expected_ he thought!

" I know I am" she responded deviously. After a couple seconds she said

" It's written all over your face" he chuckled darkly. She muttered something.

" What did you say"? She cleared her throat and whispered

' Since its 6 he's probably still eating dinner, Are you ready" ?she asked, her head inclined in his direction.

" I've been ready all my life' !and with a great kick, he sent the doors flying across the foyer.

BANG! I almost spilled my soup when I heard that. Lady Yumi was immediately on the ground, her long wavy hair falling across her heart shaped face. I stood, and ran to the door where I saw...wait! How is this possible? She was dead! But how was she standing before me now? Was I seeing things? I shook my head, my heart was racing. I didn't believe it but here she was, in her livid glory. Her wide eyes sparkled with hate,and the striking lavender eyes of her unwanted companion,also seethed with rage. She had Artemis in my face, brandishing it menacingly.

"Hello, Bastard! Its been a while? Did you really think I ould've just laid down and died for you? If you did you are sadly mistaken. You know, ever since you trapped me here I've been dying for this day" She said, words laced with venom.

"Yuuki, how are you alive...I thought you had died, I thought you... I trailed off because the combined murderous glares from my Ex-Wife and her new Hunter toy were cutting through me. I could only watch in horror as she jumped on me and with a grace she had never displayed before, shoved me into the wall, with Artemis hurting like an electric cattle prod turned on max. I yelled as she sidestepped and drove Artemis into my shoulder. She called out

" Zero, get the camera!" He leered in my direction and pulled out a camera.

"WAIT, NO! DON'T DO THAT!"!

You think any of us are going to listen to a pompous bastard like you"? She then pulled out a gun, and pressed it to my temple.

" NO! Don't do that!"

She glared and pulled me closer to the camera. "Kuran Kaname, I'm officially sealing you as the king of Pricks!" and then, she pulled the trigger

...

I felt so alive, and the feeling was only growing stronger after i pulled the trigger. He blinked a couple time, before groping himself in a couple places to make sure he was in one piece.

"Im...alive' he asked, dumbstruck.

" You really think I would waste a perfectly good bullet on you? and with that she pranced out of my home, With Zero, and that damn camera in tow.

* * *

"Oh, Shit" he groweled as I asked Zero

"National TV,or Youtube?"


End file.
